dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daro
Daro was Master Lee's former pupil and the former champion of The Martial Arts Tournament, one day Daro fought in the championships with Shoran but he lost. Humilated and enraged he vowed to kill Shoran but he was foiled by Master Lee eventually Master Lee challenged him but he killed Master Lee when he sacrificed himself for Shoran. Shoran became enraged and beat Daro half to death but Daro survived and Ozaku his second in command and scientist of the Assassin Force built a giant robot suit for him which he used against Shoran but he died when Shoran and Sora combined their attacks. History Daro was left at Master Lee's doorstep as a baby and Master Lee trained him and raised him, but over the years all Daro wanted to do was learn how to use The Neo Destruction Wave. Master Lee refused his request and Daro left to train on his own, Daro then became the reigning champion of The Martial Arts Tournament, until Master Lee's newest student Shoran defeated him. Daro was humiliated and furious so hey recruited some of the fighters in the tournament and they formed the Assassin Force, they attempted to kill Shoran his way home and they almost succeded until Master Lee appeared and foiled their attempt. Master Lee then decided to challenge Daro to a match and Daro accepted, Daro was losing until Shoran appeared which distracted Master Lee long enough for Daro to strike. he pinned Master Lee and when was about to finish him off Shoran interfered but Daro brutaly beat Shoran and was about to kill him with a finger beam but Master Lee pushed Shoran out of the way and The Beam went his heart then Daro fired 10 more finger beams which killed Master Lee. Shoran became enraged and fired a Neo Destruction Wave at Daro which should've vapourized him but he survived but he was badly injured. His Assassin Force took their Leader and retreated back to their lair where his second in command and Scientist Ozaku built him a giant robot suit so he could kill Shoran. He attacked a nearby city to draw him out an of course he did, he battled Shoran was about to kill him but Sora interefered together they killed Daro along with his Assassin Force. Appearance Daro has long black hair, a small moustache he wore red and black uniform but after his near experience at the hands of Shoran his body was burned beyond recognition and was put into healing tank that was later placed into his giant robot suit. Personality Daro is Merciless, greedy and pure evil. Techniques Before the robotic suit Finger Beam- This move is created when Daro points his finger at his opponent and fires a red beam capable of going right through his opponent. Daro tried to use this technique against Shoran but Master Lee appeared and deflected it. You're finished- This attack is performed when Daro fires a finger beam at his opponent then he fires 10 more beams. he used this move to kill Master Lee when he saves Shoran from the attack. With The Robotic Suit Death Cannon- This move is peformed when opens his robotic claws and fire a huge red energy wave at his opponent. he first this technique against Shoran. Tail whip- This attack is performed when Daro uses the tail on his robotic suit to whip his opponent. He used this technique against Sora. Core Blast- this technique is performed When Daro uses the power core on his robot suit to fire a massive red energy beam. he tried this attack against Shoran and Sora but they used the combo blast which caused a beam struggle which Shoran and Sora obviously won. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters